


Those Damn Angel Eyes

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife
Genre: ABBA, Angel Eyes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mamma Mia - Freeform, McHart, Songfic, The Good Fight, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: McHart fluff in which Kurt and Diane lock eyes and share a sweet moment after being away.





	Those Damn Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the comments I got off a video edit I made of Christine on my Instagram account @dancingqueenbaranski

All it took was one look. One look and now all he could see was images of her smile, her laugh, the way her blonde hair framed her face in the most beautiful way. The way her grin opened up when she looked at him. That confidence that radiated off her. He was done. He was so far gone. He was so in love with her and it only took one look for him to know he needed her. 

One look. One look and Diane had to stop herself from making a complete idiot out of herself. But it was too late. She had stuttered far too many times. She couldn’t even remember what case they were on. All she could think about were those angel eyes staring back at her own. She found it so amusing. She didn’t know why but every time she saw him she felt like a giggling teenager all over again. 

“Oh shit.” He mumbled to himself. She looked even better walking towards him than she did from far away. He didn’t want to admit it and sound like a cliche but his heart rate quickened as she drew closer to him. His excitement peaked each time he realized she was getting closer to him. The anticipation was almost too much. “God, you’re beautiful when you look at me that way.” 

“What way?” She asked. She tilted her head to the side in an immature way but it seemed to fit, seeing as she lost all her barriers around him. 

“You know the way.” He eluded. 

She rolled her eyes. “Ah, that way.” She knew what game he was playing. The ever mysterious Kurt McVeigh. “You have such a way with words, Mr. McVeigh.” 

“And somehow those words earned me a Mrs. McVeigh.” He quirked a brow, throwing the name around as if it were a simple noun and not like it held all the meaning in the world to him. 

That took her off guard. It always did. It always would. She found herself holding his gaze once again. “Those damn angel eyes.” She said, a familiar tune came to her mind. She pictured herself saying those same words like a perfect harmony, a beautiful Greek chorus telling the tale of her love life. 

Now it was his turn for the head tilt. “You mean you don’t like them?” He asked. Before he got an answer he was following her to her office. 

“I missed them.” She admitted. She kept her tone the same. Their marriage seemed more professional than romantic at times but that’s just the way it goes for them. It works. “I had forgotten just how crazy about them I was.” 

That pierced right through his heart. Diane wasn’t always so vocal about her affections but this felt good. It felt nice to know that things didn’t have to be the same. It was refreshing to know it doesn’t bring back any pain. 

She could see how his demeanor had shifted. It was a positive shift. That gaze became softer, lighter, like she was flying. His eyes hypnotized her once again and she was back in her paradise. He had her heart and the melted feeling she got from his look was the price she had to pay for it. 

“Those damn angel eyes.” She exhaled the words out. Her lips curled into a smile. Her hands found his chest as his hands found her waist to hold her tight in his arms. 

Kurt hummed the tune as his lips brushed against the corner of her mouth. “You know, I always thought you would be pretty as a brunette.” 

That made Diane laugh as if she hadn’t toyed with the idea of dark hair with the right bob cut of course. “Maybe some bangs too?”

“Red nails. Those are sexy.” He added. 

“Scandalous. Maybe I’ll start a band while I’m at it.” 

“But you only sing songs from the 70s.” 

She laughed again, this time his joining hers. “I’ll start shopping for platforms and bellbottoms.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
